The Administrative Core will function to lead and provide support for the overall goal of the Center for Cognition and Affect in Chronic Illness: to advance the science of cognitive and affective symptoms in chronic illness. It will accomplish this goal through the development of sustainable interdisciplinary biobehavioral research that IS organized around centralized resources and infrastructure and complementary and synergistic research activities and that enables feasibility research to develop into new programs of research. The goal of the Administrative Core (AC) is to expand, facilitate and strengthen collaborative, interdisciplinary research in the area of cognitive and affective symptoms in chronic illness. This goal will be accomplished through oversight and management of the Center's strategic plan, efficient stewardship of centralized resources, leadership of structured mechanisms to promote research and collaborative interaction, and expert mentorship and guidance to enhance the research potential and programs of pilot study researchers and other Center members. The AC will manage the overall activities of the Center, including those of the Biobehavior and Methods Core (BMC), execute and manage the Center's evaluation and sustainability plans, and oversee the utilization of project funds, including funds for the pilot/feasibility studies. Within the AC, an execufive committee and external advisory board will provide guidance and counsel for the direction of the Center and help ensure that the strategic objectives of the Center, the aims of the cores, and the aims of the pilot studies are met. The AC will serve to assure coordinated interactions among the Director, the BMC Directors, the pilot Research Project Pis, and the Center Members; it will likewise assure coordinated and efficient use ofthe Center's resources and facilities, institutional administrative personnel, and other Center staff. The AC will administer the core's shared secretarial services and its fiscal oversight function. The AC will develop, monitor, and update a Center website to be managed by a dedicated expert staff member of the Nell Hodgson Woodruff School of Nursing (NHWSN). A key role of this Core will be to provide guidance and support to Center Members in expanding their interdisciplinary collaborafions, disseminating findings, and obtaining addifional external funding.